Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a novel storage medium of a music reproducing program and music reproducing apparatus which simultaneously performs a music reproduction by a sequence system and by a streaming system.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium of a music reproducing program and a music reproducing apparatus which is able to play a tune (BGM) by adjusting a tempo of a sequence reproduction with respect to a streaming reproduction to thereby allow music (BGM) playing combining superior parts of the both playing systems.
A further feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium of a music reproducing program and a music reproducing apparatus which is able to synchronize a sequence reproduction to a streaming reproduction at a low processing load.
A first exemplary embodiment is a music reproducing program for a music reproducing apparatus having a storing means, a music streaming data reproducing means and a sound source means, and is a music reproducing program which causes a computer of the music reproducing apparatus to execute a streaming reproducing step for reproducing a music from the music streaming data reproducing means on the basis of streaming data stored in the storing means in response to a music reproducing start instruction, a sequence reproducing step for reproducing a music from the sound source means on the basis of predetermined sound source sequence data and tempo stored in the storing means in response to the music reproducing start instruction, a streaming reproduction lapse detecting step for detecting a lapse of reproduction at a time of the streaming reproducing step in the sequence reproducing step, and a tempo adjusting step for adjusting a tempo in the sequence reproducing step depending on the lapse of reproduction detected in the streaming reproduction lapse detecting step.
In the first exemplary embodiment, a music reproducing apparatus (12: reference numeral designating a portion corresponding in the exemplary embodiments) includes a storing means (40), a music streaming reproducing means (36, 62, 66), and a sound source means (52, 54, 62, 66), and a computer (36). The computer (36) reproduces a music on the basis of the streaming data stored in the storing means in response to a music reproducing start instruction (S7: FIG. 4), and reproduces a music from the sound source means on the basis of the predetermined sound source sequence data and tempo stored in the storing means in response to the music reproducing start instruction (FIG. 6, FIG. 7). The computer (36) detects a lapse of reproduction at a time of the streaming reproducing step during execution of the sequence reproducing step (S37, S39), and adjusts the tempo by the detected lapse of reproduction (S41-S49).
According to the first exemplary embodiment, the tempo of the sequence reproduction is adjusted with respect to the streaming reproduction, capable of playing a tune (BGM) combining superior parts of the both playing systems (reproducing system).
A second exemplary embodiment relates to the music reproducing program of the first exemplary embodiment, in which the sequence reproducing step further includes a reference timing signal detecting step for detecting a reference timing signal, and the streaming reproduction lapse detecting step includes a sample count predicting step for obtaining a predicted value of the number of reproduction samples in the streaming reproducing step in response to the reference timing signal, and a reproduction sample count obtaining step for obtaining the number of reproduction samples on the basis of an actual streaming reproduction in the streaming reproducing step in response to the reference timing signal.
In the second exemplary embodiment, when detecting a reference timing signal such as a beat signal in a reference timing signal detecting step (S35), the computer (36) detects the predicted number of reproduction samples and the actual number of reproduction samples in the streaming reproduction as a lapse of reproduction in response thereto.
According to the second exemplary embodiment, a lapse of reproduction in the streaming reproduction, that is, the actual number of reproduction samples and the predicted number of samples are detected in response to a timing signal in the sequence reproduction, such as a beat signal, and therefore, it is possible to synchronize the both without a complex control.
A third exemplary embodiment is a music reproducing program according to the second exemplary embodiment, wherein the tempo adjusting step includes an error calculating step for calculating an error between the predicted value and the number of reproduction samples, and a tempo increasing and decreasing step for increasing and decreasing the tempo in the sequence reproducing step on the basis of the error.
In the third exemplary embodiment, the computer (36) executes an error calculating step (S41) to increase and decrease the tempo on the basis of the error (S45, S47, S49).
According to the third exemplary embodiment, the tempo is increased or decreased on the basis of the compared error between the actual number of reproduction samples and the predicted number of samples, capable of performing a precise synchronizing control at a low processing load.
A fourth exemplary embodiment is a music reproducing program of the third exemplary embodiment, in which the tempo increasing and decreasing step modifies the tempo according to a rate of change of the tempo having a nonlinear relationship depending on the magnitude of the error.
According to the fourth exemplary embodiment, the computer (36) brings the error amount into correspondence with the rate of change in the nonlinear relationship.
According to the fourth exemplary embodiment, the rate of change of the tempo is made to a nonlinear form depending on the error amount, and therefore, it is possible to converge for a large error amount.
A fifth exemplary embodiment is a music reproducing apparatus which comprises a sound source means, a storing means for storing sound source control sequence data and a tempo for controlling the sound source means, and music streaming data, a streaming reproducing means for reproducing a music on the basis of the streaming data stored in the storing means in response to a music reproducing start instruction, a sequence reproducing means for reproducing a music from the sound source means on the basis of the sound source control sequence data and the tempo stored in the storing means in response to the music reproducing start instruction, a streaming reproduction lapse detecting means for detecting a lapse of reproduction in the streaming reproducing means, and a tempo adjusting means for adjusting the tempo of the sequence reproduction by the sequence reproducing means according to the lapse of reproduction.
In the fifth exemplary embodiment, it is possible to anticipate the same advantage as that of the first exemplary embodiment.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the tempo of the sequence reproduction is adjusted with respect to the streaming reproduction, capable of playing a tune (BGM) combining superior parts of the both playing systems (reproducing system).
The above described features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.